Nothing gonna change my world
by the autumn girl
Summary: Adela lleva un año en la escuela Casper y de un dia para otro su vida da un giro de 180 , una tragedia, ella se siente muerta en vida pero alguien le ayudara cambiar de pareser pero a la vez tambien la ara sufrir. ¡yo soy mala para los summary!


**la historia de Adela **

**Conociendo a un héroe.**

¿Que hora será? no tengo idea, era un día normal como otro. Es lo que sé por el momento. Si es que podría decir normal, en verdad.

Llevo un año en Amitypark y lo logro acostumbrarme, todo es tan diferente… cada día hay algo nuevo, cada día tan diferente a mi antiguo mundo. Antes mi vida era simple y sencilla, y a pesar de que soy algo tímida aún así tenia muchos amigos, incluso tuve un novio pero seria ridículo hablar de ese tema ya que resulta que eso paso hace mucho. Ahora, no hablo mucho, la gente es… no sé ¿engreída? Pareciera que todos compitieran por ningún motivo, y simplemente me siento rechazada y aislada de los demás. Tengo una sola amiga, se llama Valerie, pero no suelo pasar mucho, mucho tiempo con ella ya que resulta ser una cazadora de fantasmas. Guau.

En amitypark nada es normal ¡hay fantasmas! Y no dudo de que quizás eso sea el motivo de su orgullo, y más teniendo un héroe mitad fantasma y mitad humano que salvo el mundo.

La gran mayoría de la ciudad lo conoce, yo no, ni me interesa, ya veo que con la fama se le halla subido cabeza, más teniendo la misma edad que la mía en que es un etapa en que uno le gusta llamar la atención y sentirse aceptado.

Bueno, como sea, de todos modos no tengo que hacer y me encuentro en la sala de artes de la escuela Casper en la hora de almuerzo. Ah… casi se me olvida mencionar que soy considerada la "Artista silenciosa" ya que no hablo mucho y soy una maniática del arte y me encanta pintar y dibujar. Ahora estoy pintando.

Mientras me encontraba en mis momentos artísticos, oí los gritos de los jóvenes desesperados pero no del miedo y pánico, sino de aquellos en que las chicas deliran y gritan por emoción al ver alguien famoso, en este caso el chico fantasma. Siempre en la hora de almuerzo y hora del recreo pasa lo mismo, la rutina del día.

Mi pintura le falta un poco de blanco… -dije hasta que algo traspaso la pintura y luego me derribo - ¿Qué…? Eh… ¡ahhh!

Espantada por las manchas sobre mi ropa que claramente no saldrán ¡es oleo!

-¿Qué? Oh… lo siento ¿no hay nadie más?

Bueno, hablando del rey de roma.

-… - me estoy enojando…- im-im – ¡ya, lo diré! - ¡imbécil! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! Mi ropa se arruino y para peor arruinaste mi cuadro.

Mi pintura… esta toda la pintura esparcida sin obviamente olvidar de que esta partido desde ¡LA MITAD! ¡TARADOOO!

Que, que, que, disculpa se verdad no me di cuanta – dijo sin prestarme atención, ¡quien se cree! Me aproxime y le tire la oreja. El estaba viendo en la puerta por si había alguien afuera.

¡ni siquiera me prestas atención, ahora mira bien lo que hiciste! – con la mano mostrándole lo que hiso a mi trabajo y luego señalando mi ropa que por cierto – Sabes, esto para mí no resulta para nada chisto, mi amigo.

Me miro con pánico, ¿Qué aspecto tendré enojada? Como sea, el parecía no tener palabras.

-lo arreglo - ¡tanto! Enarque las cejas – em… bueno en verdad no, pero puedo quitarte la pintura de la ropa.

- ¿Y cómo? – lo dije en un todo desafiante.

- así – me toco con un dedo y de repente ya no estaba, creo. De pronto aparecí y ya no estaba la pintura ya que al volverme intangible esta se cayo.

- Oh… gracias – dije, con la desilusión de que el no hubiera podido arreglar este problema. Ok, lo bueno es que no voy a parecer un payaso entre los pasillos de la escuela. Fiu!

Que mal… la pintura mancho todo el lugar. Tendré que limpiaaar…

Me acerque al desastre y comencé a limpiar con un trato que uso para limpiar los pinceles.

Déjame ayudar – salto el héroe – de todos modos fue mi culpa.

No, no tienes que hacer lo – dije yo con un tono suave, que demuestra que soy algo temperamental.

Igual lo are - ¡hay! Para que insiste.

No cruce palabra con el, pero se produjo un silencio insoportable, el no soporto mucho y rompió el silencio lo mas pronto posible. Es raro hablar de un de repente con alguien con fama que hace unos instantes pareciera que ni sabia tu existencia.

No eres tan silenciosa como pareces.

¿Que?

Pues siempre te ves cayada, para algo te dicen de vez en cuando la Artista silenciosa - ¿hola? ¿sabia mi existencia? Guau, que novedad, pero odio que de digan Artista silenciosa.

Oh… si, ya me he dado cuenta – había una mancha que no quería salir. Muere mancha.

¿Por qué eres así? – ¿que te interesa?, pensé muy antipáticamente.

Por que a veces… - dude en decirlo, pero que mas da, siempre soy sincera y casi nunca soy capas de resistirme a no hablar de la vida – uno es callado por diferentes motivos, ser no aceptado, problemas psicológicos, timidez, etc. Yo soy mescla de de la primera y ultima que mencione.

Ah… ya veo, je, yo antes de revelar mi secreto era considerado como un in-aceptado pero no era tan callado.

¡Quizás sea por que por ultimo tenias unas amistades, pretencioso! Para tu información no tengo amigos aquí, ¡en este raro lugar!, pensé otra vez.

Ja – hice un bufido – quizás por que será.

¿A que te refieres? – dijo de inmediato de lo que yo mencione, debí haber sido muy desagradable y comentario.

Tú no me conoces, y parecieras creer comprender como me siento por que solamente tuviste un pasado "oscuro", el de la in-aceptación.

Dije de forma tajante, y el se me quedo viendo, no se me hacia cómodo que me viera de tal forma, creo que lo deje perplejo por mi agresión. Es que en verdad no me caía bien.

¿no te agrado, verdad?

¡Ups! ¿Se me nota mucho?

No, eh… la verdad no sé, no te conozco y no podría decir que me desagradas, es que… me resulta raro hablar ahora contigo ya que pareces ser muy entrometido y más cuando nadie me habla justo tú, el héroe de Amitypark, me habla.

Si, eso es la verdad. Esto es muy raro. Justo el héroe de Amitypark me habla.

¿de verdad parezco entrometido?

Eh… Si. Un poco – dije entrecerrando un ojo.

Ja, que curioso, para mi, por el momento, tu te me hacías agradable ya que siento que no me tratas como los demás. – Oh… la culpa.

¿agrediendo? – ¿de graciosa reparara el problema?

Ja, ja, ja. Si, algo por el estilo, por lo general las personas tratan de hacer todo para que yo les agrade y etc. Por que… ya tú sabes.

Aja, si comprendo. ¿pero… si creo que hay alguien que te trate como alguien normal, no?

Si, pero mi amigo es presidente y no paso mucho tiempo con el ahora y ni novia ya no vive en la ciudad. Solo me queda mi casa.

Oh…

¿Hola? ¿Cómo de repente quede hablando con DANNY PHANTOM? ¿Es una broma? Saben, ya no sé que pensar. Creo que me da un poco de pena que a el le guste ser agredido.

Creo, que me equivoqué contigo.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que dejamos de limpiar el piso. Vuelvo a tratar de quitar esa mancha que no sale. Ya, bueeeeno, ash, le diré por que cambie de opinión ya que parecía interesado por saber, ya que parecía querer preguntar algo pero no se atrevía.

Creo que…

Vi una chica por la ventana que grito "¡AHHHH! ¡AHÍ ESTA!", Danny adopto una cara de pánico y se puso intangible y desapareció, y no lo sentí más. Luego un grupo de chicas apareció casi derribando la puerta y preguntándome por donde fue, yo simplemente dije que no tenia idea ya que se hiso invisible. Y me dejaron sola.

Así termino la hora de almuerzo, y me quede preguntando que quizás ya no deba ser prejuisioza solo por que no tengo lo que quiero. No sentirme sola, creo que quizás el si sabe como se siente. Admito que me sentí mal al darme cuenta de aquello.

Lo que pasa solo con unos pocos minutos.


End file.
